Empty
by ojou-chan
Summary: Rukia tidak pernah percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ichigo tidak pernah menyadari apa yang dimilikinya, hingga ia kehilangan.


**Empty**

.

_"Maybe we're trying, trying too hard._

_Maybe we torn apart._

_Maybe the time is beating our heart._

_We're empty..."_

.

Summary : Rukia tidak pernah percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ichigo tidak pernah menyadari apa yang dimilikinya, hingga ia kehilangan.

* * *

Disclaimer : bleach belongs to tite kubo, empty belongs to the click five.

Warning : spoiler, drabble (?), bisa dibilang ini prekuelnya Langit Tak Berbulan

* * *

"Katakan pada mereka, aku telah memberikan yang terbaik."

Kalimat itu memenuhi pendengaran Rukia. Karena meski pun bibirnya tersenyum, tapi mata Ichigo telah menghianatinya. Rukia ingin percaya bahwa mantan shinigami pengganti itu akan baik-baik saja, akan hidup normal seperti anak-anak seusianya. Namun, sesuatu dalam kedua amber itu bicara bahwa semuanya tidak akan sama lagi, ada kekosongan yang tak bisa terisi.

Benarkah apa yang diterjemahkannya pandangan laki-laki di hadapannya. Atau Rukia hanya melihat pantulan matanya sendiri, yang menyiratkan perasaan berat untuk berpisah dengan seseorang yang telah begitu banyak mengubah persepsinya pada kehidupan?

"Aku tahu..." Jawab Rukia singkat, menundukkan kepala berusaha mengenyahkan keraguan dalam dirinya. Satu bulan penuh ia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk perpisahan ini, harusnya ia bisa tersenyum. Harusnya ia menunjukkan wajah tanpa air mata yang nantinya bisa dikenang Ichigo selama sisa hidupnya sebagai manusia biasa. Lalu ia pun menegakkan kepala. Namun ketika sorot amber itu menyambutnya, ia kehilangan senyum yang dilatihnya selama satu bulan itu. Ia bahkan kehilangan semua kekuatan untuk tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Rukia."

Saat itu, Rukia tahu Ichigo telah kehilangan kekuatan untuk melihat wujud spiritualnya. Sepasang iris cokelat madu itu telah kehilangan fokus di bawah kedua alis yang makin menggkerut, berusaha keras mencari sorot violet yang bukan hanya mengabur, tapi telah hilang sama sekali dari pengelihatannya.

"Terimakasih kembali, Ichigo." Terucap juga. Meski sang gadis Kuchiki tahu, laki-laki itu sudah tidak bisa mendengar nada getir yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Juga melihat air mata yang mulai menggenang. Serta kedua tangan yang terkepal keras, berusaha meredam bahu kecilnya yang mulai bergetar.

Setidaknya Ichigo Kurosaki tidak melihat betapa rapuh dirinya. Seorang shinigami yang selalu tampak sekuat gletser, kini mencair. Ia yang awalnya selalu bersikap profesional, tidak pernah melibatkan hati dalam menjalankan tugas dan kesehariannya, kini menjadi terlalu manusiawi. Menunjukkan emosi bukan bagian dari protap kerjanya. Menangis adalah tabu bagi dewa kematian seperti dirinya. Ia selalu bisa bersikap dingin dan datar ketika menghajar monster yang mengerikan. Namun mengapa seorang anak laki-laki bisa membuatnya merasakan berbagai hal yang melemahkan perasaannya? Menghidupkan hati yang telah lama dibunuhnya?

Mereka adalah tim dalam pertarungan, kan?

Mereka hanya nakama, kan?

Awalnya...

Sayangnya perasaan itu bukan sesuatu yang tumbuh dalam kendali kita. Hati bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita dikte dengan kehendak kita. Karena hati akan selalu menemukan jalannya sendiri.

* * *

"Saatnya perpisahan, Ichigo."

Pernyataan itu menghempaskan Ichigo ke dunia nyata, kepada realita yang tidak mau dihadapinya. Haruskah ia melepaskan gadis di hadapannya? Sulung Kurosaki itu tahu perpisahan ini pasti akan terjadi, tapi haruskah secepat ini?

Namun sekuat apa pun ia berusaha menyangkal dan membuat penundaan, pemandangan akan Rukia yang kian memudar memaksanya menghadapi kenyataan. Memaksanya menerima bahwa sisa waktunya bersama Rukia tidak banyak lagi.

"Jangan berwajah begitu! Meskipun kau tidak bisa melihatku, tapi aku bisa melihatmu!"

Begitukah? Tetap saja realita itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Apa artinya semua itu jika ia tidak bisa lagi melihat seorang gadis mungil melompat dari dalam lemarinya? Jika ia tidak bisa lagi berdiri di antara Rukia dan hollow-hollow di luar sana? Ia telah begitu banyak berkorban untuk dunia, bukan bermaksud pamrih, tapi tak bisakah ia bersikap egois kali ini saja, untuk menahan gadis ini di sisinya?

"Katakan pada mereka, aku telah memberikan yang terbaik." Rupanya tidak bisa. Mau tidak mau ia harus merelakan bagian terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Kedua ambernya tidak bisa beralih, ia ingin merekam setiap detail untuk diingatnya nanti, ketika ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan Rukia dalam jangkauannya. Namun, gadis itu menunduk. Apakah ia merasakan kepedihan yang sama? Sebagian diri Ichigo tidak ingin melihat perempuan itu menangis. Tapi sebagian lagi berharap bahwa sang shinigami tidak akan dengan mudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Jadi, pemuda berambut oranye itu tersenyum. Betapa pun besar keinginannya untuk melihat Rukia merasakan kesedihan yang sama, tapi keinginan untuk melindunginya dari rasa sakit selalu jauh lebih besar. Gadis itu telah begitu lekat dengan kehidupannya. Seperti halnya bulan di langit malam, ia selalu ada. Selalu tersenyum tiap kali ia memutuskan menatap ke luar jendela, dan akan tetap bersinar meski Ichigo tidak memintanya. Tapi ketika gerhana datang, semua teras salah.

Begitu pun Rukia, ia dan dunia kecil Ichigo melebur dengan mudah. Terlalu alami hingga Ichigo tidak menyadarinya bergerak bersama hidupnya. Dan saat gadis itu direnggut darinya, semua terasa hampa.

"Aku tahu..."

Akhirnya ia memperlihatkan kedua violetnya yang sendu, memerangkap mata Ichigo hingga ia tidak bisa beralih. Bahkan ketika seluruh wujudnya memudar dan tidak terilat lagi, sang shinigami pengganti tidak dapat memandang objek lain. Masih berusaha menagkap sisa-sisa warna ungu yang ia harap masih tersisa di sana, walau sia-sia.

Di hadapannya, hanya ada ruang kosong. Mungkin gadis Kuchiki itu masih berdiri di sana. Mungkin juga telah lenyap ditelan senkaimon. Ichigo tidak tahu apakah kata-kata ini akan sampai di telinganya, namun akhirnya terucap juga, "Terimakasih, Rukia."

Sunyi.

Tidak ada jawaban yang ingin ia dengar, atau pukulan yang ingin ia rasakan. Semuanya hampa. Mengukung dirinya dalam dunia tanpa eksistensi seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

"I wonder how can I keep up with the speed of the world that has no you in it."

* * *

Sudah lama sekali sepertinya, sejak terakhir kali saya menulis. Dan sepertinya saya lupa bagagaimana caranya menulis! Damn! Untuk itu saya minta maaf, maaf bangeeet bagi kalian yg menunggu kelanjutan multichap saya sampe setaun (lebih?)

mudah2an saya bisa melanjutkannya dalam waktu dekat. Doain yaa..

Dan, hey! Sasakibe-fukutaichou tewas! Mengenaskan pula! Y_Y

Sasakibe : kayak kamu ga pernah bikin aku mati lebih sadis aja!

Iya sih.. *garuk kepala* yaah setidaknya aku pernah mengabadikanmu dalam tulisanku, sasakibe-san!


End file.
